


Behind Closed Doors

by CrackWitch



Category: Homeless Gospel Choir, frank iero and the cellabration
Genre: 2015 - Freeform, Daddy Kink, Derek Zanetti - Freeform, M/M, cummies, frank iero - Freeform, frnkiero andthe cellabration - Freeform, homeless gospel choir - Freeform, loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrackWitch/pseuds/CrackWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank was finally getting used to touring with the new band. Everything is going great especially since hes touring with his new "friend" Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

We had just arrived in Seattle and the tour has been amazing so far but I was thankful for the three days we were about to have off. I knew I would be in for a wild ride once we checked into the hotel and Derek gave me that look. There had been a weird tension between us since we started the tour. We had hung out only a couple of times before we started and each time brought us closer and closer.

This was finally our chance. We hadn't looked at the schedule close enough to see if we had a long amount of time together later on so we were throwing caution to the wind. 

“Tonight's our night Seattle.” Derek mocked as he unlocked the door.

We just got our stuff settled in before we all headed out to lunch and just walk around town. I was having a nice time but got more and more nervous as time passed, thinking about whats to come later on.

When we finally returned back to our room Derek wasted no time before grabbing me by the back of the neck and kissing me. I leaned into him and deepened the kiss, sliding my tongue across his top lip. He opened his mouth and our tongues worked together making sweet magic. We stayed standing where we were for quite a while just kissing and running our hand along each others torsos. It was a feeling that was indescribable. 

I began to softly push him to the bed our lips only disconnecting so I can see where I'm directing him. We collapsed on the bed with an “umph” and soft giggling. For some reason it made me feel young again.

We took it pretty slow with just kissing and every once in a while taking off an article of clothing until we were just in our underwear. We were both like kids who had never done this before, not sure what to do with each other or how we are going to feel about this. 

“Are you ready?” Derek asked with a raspy voice.

“I think so.” I responded.

He got up and went to his backpack where he had drugstore lube in one of the pockets. He came back to the bed and knelt before me.

“This is where the fun starts.” He growled. “You are to obey me. You are mine you got that?” He demanded.

“Yes.” I stated. I could feel my heart in my head.

“Yes who?”

“Yes, Daddy.” I said beginning to catch on. 

“That's right. On your knees.” Derek barked.

I did as ordered trying not to smile. My heart-rate was not slowing down. This is the most exhilarating thing that has happened in a while. I heard him open up the packaging and pop the cap. The next thing I felt was him tugging down my underwear just below my butt cheeks and his lubed hand press against me, a weird shiver went down my spine. This was going to happen.

When my body began to relax against his touch he slid one finger into me. My face scrunched up to the familiar feeling. I don't remember it feeling this awkward. He kept going at it with a steady pace before adding a second finger. He worked at it longer this time trying not to go too fast and end up tearing something. It got better as time passes and he moved his hand at different angles. 

I let out broken moan when he brushed my prostate making me remember all the good times I had back in the day. This was definitely the right choice.

"You sound like a slut." Derek whisper in my ear, another tingle went down my spine.

He pulled his hand away and re-positioned himself right behind me and I felt him get lined up. Derek slowly pushed himself in until we made contact.

"You alright, Baby Boy?" he asked.

"Yes, Daddy." I managed to get out.

"Good boy."

He slowly pulled out and pushed back in quickening his pace with each trust until he found a steady comfortable pace.

"Ohhh fuck!" I yelped as he hit my prostate again. He stopped moving for a brief second before continuing hitting it on point.

"You like that?" Derek growled running his hand down my stomach.

"Yes, Daddy." I croaked between muffled moans.

My body had unconsciously lowered itself into the sluttiest position so that my face was buried in the pillow and my ass was arched in the air.

"Flip over." He ordered and I did as I was told.

He looked me dead in the eyes before pushing himself back in and going right back at the same pace once again trying to get that spot. He put his hand on my cheek and kissed me softly the ran his hand down my torso and right to my cock, wrapping his hand around it and fisting at it at the same pace he was trusting.

"I'm going to cum!" I announced moving my body with his.

he rested his head on my shoulder moaning. He pulled out and said "You earn cummies." meekly before cumming on my stomach.

"Goddamn you're hot." He rasped. I just stared up at the ceiling.


End file.
